


Take Me Away from all this Death

by Classy_Dame



Series: A Thousand and One ways of Klaroline [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classy_Dame/pseuds/Classy_Dame





	Take Me Away from all this Death

“Tell me something, my dear. Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?” His voice was low and seductive, like velvet and satin caressing her ears.

“Is that an question or a request? It’s hard to tell anymore with you.” Caroline could never deny him, no matter how hard she tried. His man was her drug, her addiction. He was bad for her that much she knew, but try as she might she couldn’t deny him.

“Does it matter anymore, love? You and i both know you could tell me no, but the darkest parts of you will never allow it. That’s what I love about you, Caroline. The fight, the constant struggle of your inner demons. The outer parts of you puts up the fiscade of purity and innocence, while inside your screaming to be set free.” Klaus whispered softly all these things that Caroline knew were true. She didn’t want to give in and live how she really wanted to, she didn’t want to really become what her father seen in her, the monster struggling to be set free. Her father rather have died than to be like his only daughter, that fact hurt like hell. Being with Klaus, she finally felt the freedom to be herself, the monster.

“I’m scared. I’m afraid of you and what it would mean if I give in to you.”

“You mean your afraid of yourself. Afraid of your father being right. By giving in to your true nature you’ll become the very thing your father hated and gave into death than to be like his precious daughter. Well sweetheart your father is dead, he can no longer be the very thing that keeps you from being what your crave to be, a vampire.” Klaus thought it be ashame for this woman to be anchored down by the dead. To be so worried about the impression of others.

“Klaus, you make all of this sound so easy to give into. To just drop my human side to be with you. All this is so much to think about. I can’t abadon my friends, friends I’ve had since kindergaten-

“You mean the friends who haven’t thought about you when they should’ve. Friends you left you hostage to a pack of wolves that tortured you. A friend that is a lover to your rapist. You mean those friends.”

“Don’t please-

“Caroline, stop pretending. Let go of your human conventions. Be free. Take my hand and just dance with me.”

Klaus extended his hand to her. Caroline’s inner struggle was at an all time height. His points were all dead on. Why was she now worried about pleasing her friends, worrying about what her dead father thought of her, he was dead so his impressions of her should no longer matter.

Caroline steadied her breath and she placed her palm on to his. Klaus felt the pull to her with just that simple touch.

The moonlight made her skin shine like porcelain. The golden hue of her blonde locks seemed like a golden halo around her head. This tarnished angel, an angel that had long been forgotten by god, like Lucifer himself. She reminded him of a countess he once knew. Countess Elizabeth Bathory, who bathed in the blood of her enemies, dinned on the flesh of the young. Beautiful.

Caroline met eyes with her dark savior. “Show me, Klaus. Show me all what I’m missing. I want to taste the forbidden fruit, feel the passion of being a vampire. I want to feel warm blood on my tongue. Take me away from it all.”

“With pleasure, my love. We will reign the world with terror. Make the innocent pray to god with their rosaries wrapped around their hands. Silent prayers while we drain them of life, sending them to their so called god.”

A beautiful smile came upon her face as he placed his hand on the small of her back. They waltzed in the moonlight. The King had finally found his queen.


End file.
